The Chair
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Oh, you're welcome but I don't think I caught your name. Are you waiting for someone to meet you here? Well, that makes two of us. Glad you came..


Well, I finally did it. I've always wanted to write a story to this song, and it wasn't until I heard a comment that Grissom made to Sara that I finally realized I could. The song is The Chair, by George Strait, and it's my favorite song of all time. George is my favorite singer, and I always amuse family and friends when I say that only George could sing a song about an inanimate object and make it insanely popular. The man is called King George for a reason! HAHAHAH! Anyways, it first occurred to me to write this while watching Al A Carte. There's a scene where they're sitting in a car together, and he asks how long she told Ecklie they'd been together, to which she says, "Two years. What did you tell him?" He says, "Nine years," and she starts to laugh and talk about the seminar. The idea was too good not to write. So enjoy, everyone, and please remember to review!

Disclaimer: So not mine. Darn.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Gil Grissom was lonely.

He never usually went to clubs, because it was all noise and no intimacy. But tonight, he needed to meet someone. He needed that human contact that he so regularly denied himself.

He sat down heavily and leaned forward, resting his chin in his hand. In front of him, happy couples danced, and hopefuls made eyes across the room. He swiped a hand through his thick hair.

When he was there for a half hour, he finally got up and went to the bar, ordering himself a beer. Normally he didn't like anything that altered his inhibitions and perceptions, but tonight was different. He didn't particularly know why, he just knew. He paid for his beer and twisted the cap off, taking a long swig. It was cold and refreshing, and he just stood there for a minute, enjoying it before he headed back to his chair.

When he finally got back, he was surprised to see a young brunette woman in his seat, and his grip tightened on the bottle. She was beautiful, breathtaking. He swallowed hard. "Uhm... I'm sorry... but you're sitting... in my chair."

She looked at him, startled. "Your chair?"

He nodded.

She looked at the chair beside herself, which was empty. "Couldn't you sit in that chair?"

He looked at it. "I guess..." He sat down in the empty chair beside her.

She leaned back in the chair. "It's pretty quiet in here."

He nodded. "Yeah, it's usually pretty crazy in here on Friday nights."

"It is?"

_Well, excuse me, but I _

_Think you've got my chair _

_No that one's not taken, I don't mind if you sit here _

_I'll be glad to share _

_Yeah, it's usually packed here _

_On Friday nights _

_Oh if you don't mind _

_Could I talk you out of a light?_

Careful not to be too obvious, Grissom looked her over. She couldn't have been more than twenty four or twenty five, and her left hand sported no engagement or wedding ring. But she probably had a boyfriend. He took a long drink of his beer, then set the bottle down.

She glanced at him. He was older, definitely late thirties or early forties. The way he carried himself demanded respect, and she wondered if he was a teacher. Her brown eyes glanced down to his left hand. No wedding ring. But that didn't mean anything. For all she knew, he could be engaged, or one of those jerks who hid his wedding ring out of sight. Out of sight, out of mind. She absently toyed with a long curl.

His lips tugged into a smile. She was absolutely beautiful. "Could I drink you a buy?" The words slipped out before he could stop them, and his cheeks flushed lightly.

She looked at him and laughed. "What?"

Her laughter was melodious to his ears, and he smiled at his inability to even form a coherent sentence. No woman had ever been able to do that to him. He reached down and picked up his bottle, then showed it to her. "What I mean is can I buy you a drink? Whatever you like."

Her smile widened. "Sure."

_Well, thank you, could I drink you a buy?_

_Aw, listen to me_

_What I mean is can I buy you a drink?_

_Anything you please_

He caught the attention of a waitress and waved her over, letting his new friend order before he handed the waitress the money. Once she left, he looked at her again. Her outfit was simple enough. A pair of black pants and a light blue shirt, but it was beautiful on her. He caught himself wondering what the material felt like, and what sound she might make if he kissed her.

"Thank you for the drink."

He shook his head. "It's fine." He tipped his head to the side. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I caught your name."

She offered him her hand, smiling sweetly. "It's Sara. Sara Sidle." He was incredibly charming, and she found herself trying to determine the exact shade of his alluring blue eyes.

He wrapped his fingers around hers, embracing them, and smiled. "I'm Gil Grissom."

"Gil..."

He loved the way his name rolled off of her tongue.

She slowly and reluctantly pulled her hand out of his, setting it in her lap.

"So... are you waiting for someone?" he asked, hoping that she wasn't. But it was very likely that she was. It would be his luck.

She shook her head, surprising him. "Actually, I was supposed to come with a friend. But she canceled on me at the last minute."

Relief rushed through him as he smiled. "I guess that makes two of us." He ran his tongue over his lips, contemplating his next words. "I'm glad you came."

"I'm glad I came, too."

There was something about him that set her strangely at ease, as though she had known him her entire life. Something she was sure he often used to his advantage. Her drink finally arrived, and she accepted it and started to sip at it slowly.

He watched her, unable to keep himself from staring. She was absolutely exquisite, from the top of her head to the toes that were revealed by the sandals she was wearing. She made a soft, sighing noise, and his heart caught in his throat. God, he wanted her. He hadn't expected to feel anything near this intensity, but he couldn't bring himself to get up and walk away from her.

_Oh, you're welcome, well, I don't think I caught your name _

_Are you waiting for someone to meet you here?_

_Well, that makes two of us _

_Glad you came_

She set her drink down and glanced across the room, where the band was playing a slow song, and other people were pairing off. "This band is pretty good."

He nodded his assent. "Yes, they are."

"You don't know their name, do you?"

He shook his head. "No, I don't."

"Oh." She took another sip of her drink.

He studied her. "Would you like to dance with me?" he asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Would you like to dance?" He got to his feet and offered her his hand.

She studied the extended hand for several seconds, then set her drink down and placed her slender hand in his. He gripped it, and for a second, she couldn't breathe.

He helped her stand up and led her out onto the dance floor, picking a spot away from the other dancing couples. As another song started, he placed his hand on the small of her back, gently urging her closer to him.

She pressed herself close to him, wrapping one arm around his neck and moving her hips in time to the music.

He moved his body with hers, every few seconds holding her just a little closer.

"I like this song," she whispered, resting her cheek against his chest.

He rested his head lightly against hers. "I like it, too." He made a bold move. "It reminds me of you."

She snorted, hiding her face in his chest as she laughed.

"What?"

"That's so cheesy."

"Cheesy is my forte," he confessed with a smile of his own.

He gently spun her, then brought her back into the safety of his arms. There was something about dancing that he always found so sensual, if it was done with the right person.

She laughed softly as he dipped her, then brought her back to his chest. Something about him felt so warm, so inviting, and while she wasn't one for meeting a man in a bar, she was beginning to find that this might turn out alright.

He let some time pass in silence as he tried to decide how to phrase his next question. He didn't want to come off too strong and scare her away. He definitely wanted to see her again, and again. "Sara...?"

Her heart fluttered as she raised her head and looked at him. "Yeah?"

He swallowed hard. "Do you think that... later on... I could drive you home?" He stumbled awkwardly over the words, something that was very unusual for him. He never did that.

She raised an eyebrow. "Really? You don't mind?" What she hadn't mentioned was that she was sort of stranded there, and had planned on walking home. In these sandals. That was definitely a walk she was dreading.

He shook his head. "I don't mind at all." He spun her again, and when he brought her back, he looked at her imploringly. "So, is that a yes?"

His expression was almost childlike, eager, and normally it put her off. But on him, she didn't mind so much. "Sure."

The grin that she saw nearly stole her breath, and her heart.

_No, I don't know the name of the band _

_But they're good _

_Aren't they, would you like to dance?_

_Yeah, I like this song, too _

_It reminds me of you _

_And me, baby do you think there's a chance _

_That later on I could drive you home?_

_No, I don't mind at all_

After several more songs, they finally returned to their seats for their drinks. He brought the now warm beer bottle up to his lips. "You know something?"

She studied him. "What?"

He grinned. "I don't think that was even my chair after all."

She crossed her arms and gave him a mock frown. "It wasn't?"

"I don't think it was."

She set her empty glass down. "You're lucky you're cute."

He chuckled and wrapped an arm around her, drawing her into a warm hug. "I like you, Sara Sidle."

She looked up at him and grinned, unknowingly stealing his heart completely. "You know something? I like you, too, Gil." She leaned up on her toes and touched her lips lightly to his.

The light kiss left him stunned and speechless, and for several moments, all he could do was stare at her as she grinned at his disbelieving expression.

As he stood there, reeling, she grabbed her purse. "Let's get out of here. I'm starving." She started to walk away.

He shook his head and finally forced himself to move, then followed after her.

Yes, he was definitely glad that he had come here tonight.

_Oh, I like you, too, and to tell you the truth _

_That wasn't my chair after all _

_Oh, I like you, too, and to tell you the truth _

_That wasn't my chair after all_

The End

A/N: There ya go! I'm thrilled that I finally found a ship I could do that for, and it really does seem to fit them. I hope everyone enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it, and please remember to review!


End file.
